Pretty Girl
by XDWIXBM
Summary: A fic base off the song Pretty Girl. Its kind of a love story for Alex Shelley. whos in love with Chris Sabin's little sister, but shes dating Robert Roode.  The OC belongs to my friend. i am just using her.


Dixie Carter had choosen to throw a party for the whole TNA Roster for a job well done. she had agree to Sabin and Shelley to allow their band to be the band for the party. So Chris, Alex, Petey willaims, Chris Plumb and Aldam Tatro had began set up for their set. It didnt take long till almost all the roster was in the building and the party was under full swing. The band and gotten finished with their sixth song, before Robert Roode and his girlfriend Samantha Harter walked into the room. Alex had looked up to see Sam and only Sam. When she walked into the room nothing else matter. he let a growl build in his throat seeing Sam kiss Robert. He never liked the fact she had hooked up with that asshole in the first place.

He then turned to his band mates "Mind we do a song thats not on our cd?" he spoke looking at the three of them. Chris had seen his sister and Roode walk in; and like Alex he did not appove of them. He also knew Alex feeling towards his baby sister. he then nodded "Yeah. which song eh?" Petey spoke up. Alex thought about it; he knew one song that Sam loved that being Sugarcult. he smirked looking at his bandmates "Sugarcult.. the song Pretty girl" he spoke with a smirk still against his lips. Chris caught onto his friends plan; he smirked before he nodded as well.

On the other side of the room; Sam was pressed up against Robert's arm. Robert was talking to Eric about Hockey. Sam just nodded a long and would laugh once in a while when Robert or Eric would laugh; she in true colors had no clue what they were talking about. She glance up at the band across the room; her hazel eyes landed on Alex. she bit her bottom lip once the band had settled into their spots. the band then began the beat for the next song. Sam's eyes lit up hearing the beat to the song; she knew the song by heart; she couldnt believe he would sing that song.

Alex looked out into the crowd as his band began the beat to the song. he swallowed a bit before he open his lips to sing. His brown eyes locked on Sam's hazel eyes as he began to sing.

"Pretty girl is suffering,

while he confesses everything

Pretty soon she'll figure out

what his intentions were about

And that's what you get for falling again

you can never get him outta your head

And that's what you get for falling again

you can never get him outta your head."

Petey and Sabin would cut in with the Chorus sing right along with Alex to the song.

"Its the way that he makes you feel

its the way that he kisses you

its the way that he makes you fall in love

She's beautiful as usual

with bruises on her ego and

her killer instinct tells her to

be aware of evil men

And that's what you get for falling again

you can never get him outta your head

And that's what you get for falling again

you can never get him outta your head."

Once more; Petey and Sabin would cut in with the Chorus sing right along with Alex to the song.

"Pretty girl

Pretty girl

Pretty girl is suffering

while he confesses everthing

pretty soon she'll figure out

you can never get him outta your head

its the way that he makes you cry

its the way that he's in your mind

its the way that he makes you fall in love

Its the way that he makes you feel

its the way that he kisses you

its the way that he makes you fall in love, love."

Once the song had ended the room filled with cheers. Robert was looking up at the stage till he felt Sam pull from his arm and run off. He shook his head not even caring to go after her. he turned back to Eric and went back to talking about Hockey once more.

Alex smirked seeing Sam run off and Robert not go after her. just like he knew would happen. the band choose to take five to allow them to drink something. Alex picked up his water and walked though the crowed room and out the door Sam had gone out of. he could hear her crying not to far off. he walked towards her crying before he stopped "I told you he did not love you.. i dont know why you waste your time.. you could leave him and be with me" once he finished his words; he turned back walking back towards the party leaving her in tears behind him.


End file.
